An All New Family
by HannahLouiseHarvey
Summary: Rachel discovers that Jeff Tracy is her biological father, she meets him and the rest of the Tracy family, at first they are very reluctant to bond with her, but soon they treat her as one of their own and become An All New Family. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys,**

**Long time no see, have been so busy with work that haven't had time to do much writing, but now that my job has ended I have much more time. This idea has been in my head for a while and I know I should be finishing my othe stories, but I wanted to see if you guys enjoyed it. **

**I have ideas on where my stories are going and will be updating them when these ideas have been changed into words. Okay, enough talking, let's get on with the story...**

**I own neither Glee or the Thunderbirds, or any of the songs I may use. Also if you've not watched either Thunderbirds or Glee, I recommend you research/watch them to understand the characters, and purely because they are both awesome shows.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

My name is Rachel Berry-Tracy, and I am the most unpopular girl in school. I am the victim of vicious rumours and pictures; they draw pictures of me in the bathrooms or stick things to my locker, they throw things at me, a particular favourite is a slushy, which is a drink made of ice and corn syrup. I sighed being rich really wasn't all it cracked up to be, you see my dad was an ex astronaut and a billionaire, not that they know that, even I'd only found out two years ago, I am also a Thunderbird, part time at least, since I'm at school most of the year. I've confused you haven't I, well I suppose I'd better tell you that before anything else. It started in the day my daddy died...

**Chapter One**

Two months before I found out about my biological father, I received three devastating blows;

I held tightly onto my daddy's hand my other dad had the other, tears streamed down both our cheeks, my daddy was dying, he'd been sick for just over a few months, a very aggressive form of lung cancer, not that he smoked, but even if he had smoked, that wouldn't have changed how much I was going to miss him. He closed his eyes gently as if going to sleep and then the heart monitor that had been beeping throughout our visit began to decrease the amount of beeps and then a few minutes later it flat lined, doctors came in and tried to revive him, but there was nothing they could do, he'd gone. I sobbed loudly into my dad's arms and after saying our final goodbyes we left the hospital room and went home this was the first blow.

The next few weeks were some of the worst I'd ever been through, and then there was the second devastating blow my dad became very depressed and began drinking alcohol. I came in from school, a little later than usual and found the house unusually quiet, there was no noise at all and then all of a sudden there was an almighty bang, I ran in the direction of the sound and saw a sight I'd never wish upon anyone to see, my dad had shot himself, blood was everywhere, I was panicking, because he was still alive at this point, I called 911 but by the time they got then it was too late, he did leave me a note which told me to look in the box under his and daddy's bed as that would tell me all I needed to know.

The paramedics arrived and took away his body, the police also arrived and questioned me about what had happened. I was relieved that they didn't seem to assume that I had done it, they gave me the card of a therapist and then left. I scrubbed the room in which I'd found my dad and it was eventually spotless, and then I went into my parents room and found the box under their bed, it said Rachel's things, I opened it and found my birth certificate, I knew that obviously I had a mother, but I'd been told that she was a surrogate, and that one of my dad's were my biological father, but the birth certificate said my father was unknown. I frowned in confusion.

I found contact details for a Miss Shelby Corcoran and sent her an email asking to meet her, she replied within the next few days and we met up in a park not so far from where I lived. She was not the woman I'd envisioned, I'd imagined she was a kind woman with a wish to help a gay couple have a child. What I saw was a thirty five year old woman wearing very expensive designer clothes; it became clear that we'd met in an isolated park because she didn't want to be seen with me. She gave me my original birth certificate and told me to never contact her again, she'd never actually wanted me in the first place, but wanted the money, to keep quiet about who my father was. So in the space of two months, I'd lost three parents, and had no one to call my family.

I got home and read the name of my father, I was stunned beyond belief, Jefferson Tracy, I knew who he was, of course, he was an astronaut and billionaire, and also very successful business man. Would he agree to meet me or would he think I was just after money. I didn't know, so I wrote him a letter, I thought an email would go to the wrong person. I waited for several weeks without reply. And then a week before my glee club was to depart for New York, we'd been invited to attend the National competition to see what it was like, he replied with a letter asking me to meet him in his office at the headquarters in New York. I called the number on the letter and spoke to his assistant and she arranged to meet me at the foot of the building at one o'clock.

Which where I've just arrived at after receiving permission from Mr Schuester I hadn't told him who my father was just that he'd asked to meet me. He'd come with me so that I wouldn't walk the streets of New York by myself, I was after all only fifteen. I saw a lady outside the building who looked like she was waiting for someone; I gently approached so as not to scare her, "Mrs Summers," I said politely. "I'm Rachel Berry, thank you Mr Schuester, I'll be okay now," I said.  
>"Do you know what time you'll be back," he said.<br>"I will bring her back later on sir," said Mrs Summers, "I don't know myself how long they will be," he left and then she turned to face me. "Come on," she said somewhat coldly, I guessed she thought I was a gold digger. She led me to an elevator that was further away than the others, "It's the direct route to Mr Tracy's office," she said.  
>"How long have you been working for him," I said, I wanted to make conversation.<br>"Ten years," she said in a tone that signalled the end of the conversation, she really didn't like me.

We reached the top floor and there were two offices, one had her name on it the other had C.E.O. Jefferson Tracy on it. "Well this is it," she knocked the door and was asked to enter, "Mr Tracy, the girl is here," I frowned, and prayed that this would go well. "Come on girl, Mr Tracy is a very busy man," said Mrs Summers, I entered the room and saw my father for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"It's Rachel Berry right," he said in a stern voice, I nodded I was almost shaking. "Have a seat," I sat down in a very comfortable chair, much more comfortable than the chairs in the guidance councillor's office at school she'd been trying to get me to open up but was having no success. "I thought your mother's last name was Corcoran,"  
>"I only found out a month ago that she was my mother," I said. "I was adopted when I was a month old,"<br>"Do you have proof," he said sternly, his gaze hadn't softened. I nodded and took out a folder, it had my adoption papers and both of the birth certificates I'd found. He looked over them and must have found the truth.

"Well it seems your mother deceived both of us," he said. "I've been paying her child maintenance since you were born,"  
>"That explains the designer clothes she was wearing," I said, he looked up in confusion, "I met her in a park, close to where I live,"<br>"So what do you want to get out of this meeting," he said. "Do you want money, because I can give you money if it means you won't disturb me again,"

"I just wanted to meet you," I said. "I've lost so much in the last month and I just wanted to meet my biological father, I only found out from the proper birth certificate that it was yourself,"  
>"What do you mean that you've lost so much," he said. I looked down, as I felt tears in my eyes,<br>"I was adopted by two men, Hiram and Leroy Berry, they were wonderful and I loved them so much," I said. "And they loved each other, too, about six months ago my daddy was diagnosed with lung cancer, and it progressed rapidly and he became terminally ill. He died holding my hand, and telling me how much he loved me," I wiped at the tears, took a deep breath.

"I was devastated naturally, but my other dad was even more so, he began drinking, I suppose to numb his pain, but it didn't help him. I came home from school, and it was quiet, too quiet, I ran upstairs to the study, both my dad's were lawyers, he shot himself, I dialled 911 but it was too late, he'd left a note, and it told me there was a box under their bed, which contained a birth certificate and adoption papers, and also contact details for Shelby Corcoran, and all I got from her was the longer birth certificate, she told me she never wanted me to contact her again," I choked on a sob, and tried to control myself.

I felt a rough hand take hold of mine I looked up, "It's okay," he said softly, "You don't need to tell me anymore, here," he handed me a tissue, and gave me a small smile.  
>"Thank you," I whispered.<br>"So I guess I should tell you my side of the story," he said.  
>"You don't have to if you don't want to," I said.<br>"You deserve to know the circumstances of how you came to be," he said, he took a deep breath and I waited for him to speak,


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Did you know I'm a widower," he said. I nodded, I'd heard the news of Lucille Tracy's tragic death along with my fathers. "Well when my Lucy died, I was devastated, much like I'm sure your dad must have been, I drank, I ignored my children and went into a deep depression, I met your mother two years later at a charity benefit. My company supports various charities, so I had to be there, your mother was there and we got talking, she offered to buy me a drink, I later found out that it had been spiked with more alcohol to get me drunk quicker, and well one thing led to another and I woke up the next day with a killer hangover, in a bed with a woman,"

"I was horrified, how could I have betrayed my Lucy and my family like that, anyway I thought that was the end of it, that it was a drunken mistake that I could forget about, but then she told me she was pregnant, and that it was mine. I'll admit, I was scared about what this could mean for my family, who had been through so much, so I told her she would have to prove it and if she could then I would pay her to keep quiet I regret it now. I was at the hospital when you were born, and I ensured that a DNA test took place, I wanted to be sure, she could fake the results etc, and it turned out that you were my daughter, I have been paying towards your care, as I assumed she kept you, of course we both know she didn't,"

"I'm sorry if this is going to cause your family trouble," I said.  
>"Only my mother knows, my boys don't," he said. "But I will tell them,"<br>"Thank you," I said. "It means a lot that you even wanted to meet me,"  
>"So who are you living with at the moment," he said.<br>"I'm Jewish," I said. "So I'm living with a friend from school and his family I've been living in Lima, Ohio since I was born,"  
>"How did you get here today," he said.<br>"I'm in glee club at school," I said,  
>"Glee club?" he questioned,<br>"It's a show choir and we were invited to attend the National Championship to get a sense of what it's like, Nationals is usually held in New York," I said.  
>"That worked out well for you," he said,<br>"Yes that and I love New York, I want to be a Broadway star," I said.

We were talking about our interests and about his sons, and then I looked at the time, "Oh my gosh," I said. "It's 6pm," I said. "I should probably get back to the hotel,"  
>"Where are you staying," he said. "I'd like to see you again tomorrow,"<br>"Really," I said.  
>"Of course," he said. "What you think I don't want to know you after today, Rachel, you're my daughter, of course I want to get to know you, I've missed out on a lot,"<br>"Oh my gosh thank you," I said. "You have no idea how much this means,"  
>"Well come on I'll take you to your hotel, is this friend you're living with part of your club," he said.<br>"Yes," I said. "He doesn't know about you though well he knows I'm meeting my father but that's it,"  
>"Well I'd like to discuss a few things with him," he said. "If that's okay,"<br>"Sure," I said. "But don't be put off by his appearance, he's a big softy really, well to me,"  
>"I won't judge him, he must be okay if he's friends with you," he said.<p>

We got into the elevator and it took us down to the basement and he led us to a very nice black car. I told him the name of the hotel and we arrived ten minutes later, Noah was in the lobby waiting for me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Are you ok," he said as he hugged me tightly, "How did it go,"  
>"I take it this is Noah," said my father.<br>"Holy shit," said Noah. I elbowed him, rolling my eyes as it was a lost cause really.  
>"Hello Noah, call me Jeff it's nice to meet," said Jeff,<br>"It's nice to meet you too sir," Noah said.

"Noah can you get in touch with your parents, I'd like to discuss a few things," said Jeff.  
>"It's just my ma," said Noah. "My dad walked out on us about eight years ago,"<br>"I apologise," said Jeff.  
>"Nah my dad was a jackass, anyways," said Noah, "My ma's actually here, she's chaperoning, come I'll take you to her," we both followed him up to the rooms, where we were all staying. He knocked on his mother and sister's door, "Hey ma open up, Rach is back,"<p>

"Noah Aaron Puckerman must you bang the door so loud," said Deborah's voice. Noah blushed and me and Jeff laughed at his embarrassment. "Rachel sweetie, how are you," Deborah pulled me into a hug, "How did it go,"  
>"It went well, he's actually here," I said. Deborah stared at Jeff, and looked stunned.<br>"Mrs Puckerman can I talk with you in private," said Jeff,  
>"Of course sir," said Deborah, "But please call me Deborah, Rachel Noah why don't you go and hang out with the rest of the club, I believe Mr Schue ordered pizza,"<p>

We did just that mostly we hung out with Noah's little sister Sarah, after I told Noah what happened not all of it but the basics. "Well if anyone deserves happiness it's you," he said.  
>"Rachel, Noah would you come with me for a minute," said Deborah walking into the room.<br>"Sure," we followed her back to the other room and sat on the bed, I noticed that Mr Schue was in here too.  
>"Rachel, as I said earlier I'd like to get to know you, I've discussed it with your principal and Deborah here and they've agreed, it's just up to you to decide," said Jeff.<br>"Decide what exactly," I said.  
>"After you've seen the performance tomorrow I understand you only have three weeks left until the summer break, I'm going to tell my boys about you tonight and I'm wondering if you would like to come and stay with us on our island," he said.<p>

"If your boys agree then yes," I said. "But can you tell them I'm sorry about all of this,"  
>"Rachel it's not in any way your fault," said Jeff. "So is that a yes,"<br>"Yes," I said. "I'd like to get to know you,"  
>"Well then, I'm coming to see you tomorrow and we can go from there okay," he said. "I'll have some extra clothes sent for you at a later date, I'm going to leave you now to get some rest it's no doubt been a very long day for you, I will see you tomorrow,"<br>"I'll come with you to the lobby," I said.

We said our goodbyes, he left me his number and gave me a tight hug, it made me feel positive that this would be amazing, although I did have to meet his boys, now that I was worried about. The next day I spent with Jeff, Noah Deborah and Sarah, we went to a restaurant and got to know each other a little better.

Later on we watched the performance and the winners were really good, I hoped we would be that good when we compete next year. We had a small party in the hotel room as we wanted to remember our time in New York and then my phone beeped, it was Jeff telling me to meet him down in the lobby, he didn't want to intrude on our party. "Well I guess I'm going then," I said to Noah, he Deborah, Sarah and Mr Schue had come to see us off.  
>"If you need me call me okay," said Noah.<br>"I will," I said. "Thank you,"  
>"Us Hot Jews gotta stick together," he said. He gave me a tight hug and then I got into the car with Jeff.<p>

It was a little quiet at first, "So," I said. "Are we going to the airport,"  
>"Yes," he said. "But I have my own jet, which I'll be piloting myself, I spoke to the boys last night," he sounded a little tense. "I'm not sure they've taken it too well, so try not to take anything they say to heart, I think they're in shock,"<br>"It's understandable," I said. "I'll just be myself, how long will the flight be,"  
>"About three hours," he said.<p>

We arrived at the airport and he helped me into the jet which looked very modern. "Wow," I said. "This is much different to most jets I've seen,"  
>"Well put on your harness and let's go home," he said. The engine started with a roar and within minutes we were off. It was amazing.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I'd fallen asleep listening to my I-pod when I was gently shook awake, "Rachel we're here," Jeff said.  
>"Okay," I said I stretched and stood up I put a brush through my hair and sprayed some perfume over me and followed Jeff through a tunnel. "Good Evening Mr Tracy," said a man. "Hello Kyrano, Rachel, this is Kyrano, he and his wife look after us and the island, but he's part of our family,"<br>"Pleasure to meet you sir," I said.  
>"Just call me Kyrano," he said. "It's a pleasure nice to meet you Miss Berry,"<p>

"Where are the boys," said Jeff as we walked further along the tunnel.  
>"They are in the living room Mir Tracy," said Kyrano.<br>"Okay," said Jeff. I followed Jeff and Kyrano into an elevator and it took us to the ground floor of a villa, Kyrano took our bags and I assumed he took them to the bedrooms. The villa, what I immediately saw, was amazing, very clean, but not like a show home, it was obvious people lived here. I saw five young men sat on bright orange chairs; they had frowns on their faces, and appeared to be glaring at us, most likely me. "Boys," said Jeff. "This is Rachel, she's going to be staying with us for a while,"  
>"Rachel these are my boys, Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon and Alan," said Jeff.<br>"It's very nice to meet all of you," I said. "I apologize profusely for the distress this situation may have caused,"

"Why did you decide until now," said one of them he appeared to be the oldest, "Did your parents put you up to this to get money out of us," I flinched at the mention of parents. "What hit a nerve, how do we know you're not just a gold digger,"  
>"I only found out about my biological parents a month ago," I said. "My real parents the ones that adopted me died two months ago," Four of the gazes softened slightly but the oldest remained the same.<p>

"Are you going to sit down," said one of the blond haired men, he was the youngest, it seems out of all of them. "I'm Alan by the way," he stood up and pulled me to the chair the oldest brother glared even more. "It's nice to meet you Alan, I'm Rachel," I said.  
>"I'm Gordon," said the red headed man, "Ignore Scott he's the mother hen,"<br>"It's fine," I said. "He's just looking out for you all, I get that,"  
>"Do you have any other siblings," said Alan.<br>"No," I said. "It was just me, I was adopted by two gay men,"  
>"What was that like," said Gordon.<br>"Just the same as I'm sure your upbringing was, they loved me very much, and I loved them," I said sadly. "I miss them,"

"Can one of you take Rachel to the room in which she'll be staying," said Jeff.  
>"I guess I will," said Gordon,<br>"Yeah me too," said Alan, I noticed they shared a glance and their other brothers smirked, and I knew those types of smiles, I am best friends with Noah after all. I followed them up a staircase and down a corridor, they pointed out the rooms of their brothers, themselves and their father, and stood outside a door next to the room they pointed out as Scott's. "Okay this is you," they said. I noted they were waiting, Noah had taught me how to avoid getting hit by a bucket on a door. So I opened the door and got inside without damage, I noted the bucket on the door.

"How the hell did you do that," said Gordon, he walked in and the bucket fell on him covering him in green slime. Alan and myself burst out laughing. "You got played at your own game," said Alan. Gordon threw some of the slime at his brother, I laughed even harder, which resulted in me getting covered in the stuff too. "I haven't laughed this much in ages," I said, as we calmed down.  
>"How did you know," said Alan.<br>"My best friend Noah, he's very good at this type of thing and he taught me how to get out of trouble," I said. "So I guess we should get cleaned up, wait what time is it,"  
>"It's nearly four pm dinner will be soon," said Gordon. (remember time difference)<br>"Okay thanks," I said, unloading my shower stuff from my bag.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

After the best shower I'd ever had, only because the bathroom was amazing as was my room, I had a gorgeous view of the ocean and the jungle. I sang happily in the shower and then again whilst I was getting dressed. I heard a loud knocking on the door. I opened it and there stood Scott, he was glaring at me. "When you've quit singing, dinner is almost ready," he said. I was about to thank him, but he'd already stormed off. I saw Gordon come out of his room, "Hey Rach," he said, I smiled,  
>"Rach," I questioned.<br>"Well I'm hoping you can teach us some new tricks," he said. "Plus you don't seem like a bad person,"  
>"I can assure you I'm not," I said. "It's beautiful out here,"<br>"Yeah, better that America," he said.  
>"I don't know I love New York," I said. "But it's miles better than Ohio,"<p>

He led me out to the terrace near a crystal blue pool, everyone was waiting, the food looked amazing, and I noticed that there were other people with us. We ate our meal in a slightly awkward silence, and it was then that my phone rang. I frowned who would be calling me at this time, I glanced at the number, "Hey Noah," I said,  
>"It's Sarah," said Sarah's voice she sounded angry. "Rachel you need to come home,"<br>"Why do I need to come home," I said, I noticed everyone looked up. "Is something wrong, is Noah okay,"  
>"He threw my radio out the window," she said.<br>"He did what," I said sighing in relief, and had to stifle a giggle.

"Hey brat get off my phone," said Noah's voice. "Wait who have you called, hello,"  
>"Noah Aaron Puckerman," I said. "Why did you throw your sisters radio out the window, can I not leave you two alone for a few hours,"<br>"Rach I can cope with Disney Princesses, but if I hear Hannah Montana again," he said.  
>"How long did she play it this time," I said laughing now.<br>"Four hours, it's nearly eleven over here," he said. "Any way are you okay,"  
>"I'm fine," I said. "It's amazing here,"<br>"Noah Aaron Puckerman," said Deborah's voice, "What did you do to your sister,"  
>"Shit," he groaned, "I'm gonna go, speak to you later Berry,"<p>

I hung up, and smiled. "Who was that," said Jeff.  
>"Noah, he threw his sister's radio out the window," I said. "She was playing Hannah Montana for four hours straight, I'm with him on this one,"<br>"Hannah Montana sucks," said Gordon. "Is that the guy you were talking about earlier,"  
>"Yes," I said. "He's always like that with his sister, but he loves her really,"<br>"How long have you been friends," said Alan.  
>"Since I was about four, we met at a JCC , when me and my dads moved to Lima," I said.<br>"What's JCC," said Jeff.  
>"Jewish Community Centre," I said.<p>

"You're Jewish," said Alan.  
>"Yes but myself and Noah's family still celebrate both Christmas and Hanukkah," I said. Dinner had finished and I offered to help take away the dishes but Ohana the lady who'd cooked the meal told me I was a guest. "Are you sure," I said. "I don't mind,"<br>"I'm perfectly sure Miss Rachel," she said. "But thank you for the offer," I smiled at her and sat back down. I spent the remainder of the night talking with Alan and Gordon, Alan's girlfriend Tin-Tin and his best friend Fermat who's father also worked for them, but was away on business (I think you know what that means), the latter two were not so keen to speak to me. I was walking back up to my room when I heard someone playing the piano, very well, I was curious, I followed the sound and came to a room where Virgil was playing on a beautiful grand piano, he looked up and stopped. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't mean to disturb you,"  
>"It's fine," he said.<br>"You play very well," I said. "Better than myself,"  
>"You play," he said, I noticed a smile appear.<br>"Yes," I said. "I want to be on Broadway,"  
>"Really," he said. "What's your favourite musical,"<br>"I have three," I said. "Funny Girl, West Side Story, and Wicked but pretty much anything with music in it and I'm sold,"

"You have good taste," he said. "I like Phantom of the Opera,"  
>"How long have you been playing," I said.<br>"Since I was about four," he said.  
>"Same here," I said.<br>"Do you want to play," he said.  
>"Are you sure," I said, he got up and pulled me over to the seat and sat next to me. "What shall I play,"<br>"Anything you like," he said. "But be careful with her,"  
>"Her," I said smirking.<br>"Well I'm not running my fingers over a guy," he said, and I giggled quite loudly.

I sighed and played a melody I knew well, Defying Gravity, and I got so into it that I softly started singing it, and then before I knew it I was singing much louder, I brought the song to an end, and opened my eyes, and blushed everyone had come into the room. "I didn't mean to start singing," I said.  
>"You're really good," said Virgil. "How old are you again,"<br>"I'm fifteen," I said.  
>"If you can hit those notes at your age, you'll go far," he said, and he put an arm around me. I smiled, I hoped it meant I'd won him round.<p>

"Okay boy's and Rachel it's time for bed it's past midnight," said Jeff. We all groaned simultaneously and then laughed together, although Scott and John did seem weary of me. "What time will breakfast be," I said,  
>"About eight o'clock," said Jeff. "I know it's early,"<br>"Oh no it's fine," I said. "I'm usually up at 5 anyway," they all turned to look at me.  
>"Why on earth would you want to be up at that time," said Virgil.<br>"I exercise," I said. "And I would go to a dance class too, obviously that might be difficult here, but I do like to run, is it okay if I go for a run on the beach," Jeff nodded,  
>"Sure just make sure you take your cell with you," he said.<p>

"You're not like most girls are you," said John.  
>"I don't know," I said. "I'm just me, if people don't like it, then people don't like it,"<br>"Well boys, Rachel," said Jeff, why don't you continue this in the morning,"  
>"Okay," I said, "Goodnight everyone,"<br>"Goodnight," almost everyone said. I sighed and walked into my room, and after getting my pyjamas on I got into bed and fell asleep. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

As usual I woke up at 5 the next day and changed into my jogging clothes, and as quietly as possible and walked towards the beach, which wasn't hard to get too. I ran along the shoreline, and eventually made my way back to the villa, Jeff, Scott and John were up drinking coffee. "Morning," I said.  
>"You weren't kidding," said John.<br>"No," I said. "It was a great way to wake up, I'll be back in a bit, I don't smell attractive right now," After I took a shower, I put my make up on and got dressed, deciding on a knee length skirt with flowers on it and a black vest top, I completed the look with a few necklaces and some earrings, and a belt around the middle.

I joined Jeff, Scott and John on the couches. "What would you like to drink, Miss Rachel," said Ohana,  
>"I'll just have some tea," I said, she went and got me said tea, and I smiled, it was wonderful. It was quiet for a while,<br>"So how far did you run," said John.  
>"I went to those palm trees over there," I said. "And then came back,"<br>"That's at least 3 miles," he said,  
>"I know," I said. "I run in the mornings back in Ohio, it's about the same distance," he smiled, and we began talking and decided to go for a run tomorrow morning,<p>

"You're not so bad," he said.  
>"I can assure you I'm not here to gain money or anything like that, just to get to know my biological family," I said.<br>"Morning everyone," said Gordon,  
>"You seem very cheerful this morning," said John, "Oh god this doesn't bode well for us does it,"<br>"I'm just in a good mood this morning," he said. Scott and John still looked at him with suspicious glares.  
>It was again silent for a while, but then the bell rang signalling breakfast was ready, everyone else joined us and we ate, I spoke with almost everyone, but did note the glares from Scott, Fermat, and Tin-Tin. Clearly they still didn't trust me, I inwardly sighed but still I wasn't going to let that get to me. "Is Lady P, coming today," said Scott, to his father.<br>"Yes she and Parker should be arriving...," he said.  
>"Hello everyone," said a very posh lady's voice.<br>"Now," said Jeff. "Hey Penny,"

"I assume this is the girl you told us about," she said giving me a very thorough look.  
>"Yes this is Rachel," said Jeff. Breakfast finished and so I decided to go and check my Myspace video responses. They were as vile as usual, but I didn't let them get to me, even famous people have people who dislike them. I heard the door knock, "Hey Rach," said Gordon and Alan, "You any good at water volleyball,"<br>"I can play normal volleyball," I said.  
>"It's pretty much the same," he said. "You up for a game,"<br>"Sure," I said. "Just let me find a swimsuit, ah here we are,"  
>"Okay, we'll leave you to it, said Alan, "We'll go round up the others,"<p>

I smiled and got changed into a deep purple one piece with gaps at the sides and a gold star in the middle. I wrapped put my shorts on over the top and walked towards the pool. I was on the same team as Alan and Gordon, Scott John and Virgil were on the other team. We got off to a bad start, Scott was very good, but soon we caught up and it was neck and neck for a while. But then our team scored and we celebrated out victory. "You play good Rach," said Alan.  
>"I think it was a team effort," I said. Suddenly a strange siren sound began to echo through the air, I frowned in confusion, but everyone else looked nervous.<p>

"Come on guys," said Scott,  
>"We have to go," said Gordon, "We'll explain later, although you'll most likely figure it out," I sat on the orange couch, and after a few minutes or so I heard another siren, coming from outside, I looked out of the window and saw, well there was only one Thunderbird 1, launching itself out of the pool, it was followed by Thunderbird 2 a few minutes later which appeared to come from another part of the island. I watched them disappear in awe, it was an amazing sight, I heard someone clear their throat, and turned and saw Jeff.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"You saw huh," said Jeff.  
>"Kind of hard not to," I said.<br>"I would have preferred to tell you another way, but duty calls," he said. "You must however not tell anyone about this, come into the control room I want to be able to stay in contact,"  
>"I won't tell anyone," I said. "They're amazing machines, what I've seen of them,"<br>"Yes myself and a few other trusted individuals built them, Fermat's father Brains is one of them. He's up on 5," said Jeff.  
>"Up on Five?" I said.<br>"Thunderbird 5 is our space station, John is normally up there, but he wanted to come down when they found out about you," he said.  
>"Why did you create International Rescue," I said.<br>"So no one else would have to go through what we went through," he said. "Lucy died in an avalanche, she managed to save the boys but not herself. Sometime after I realised that if there had been better rescue equipment and more advanced technology, then perhaps she may have been saved,"

"Wow," I said. "It's inspirational,"  
>"I wouldn't say that," he said. "I do sometimes regret it, especially because we've seen some horrific things, we can't save everyone I wish my boys didn't have to see those things,"<br>"It must be a great feeling knowing you've saved lives," I said.  
>"Yes it's great feeling," he said.<br>"I still think it's inspirational," I said.  
>"You're fifteen, you've not seen the things we've seen," he said.<br>"I've seen many terrible things," I said.

"Thunderbird 1 to Tracy Island," said Scott's voice. "We're returning home now the rescue went well,"  
>"FAB," Scott, "What is your ETA,"<br>"About half an hour," said Scott.  
>"Okay," said Jeff. "Is Thunderbird 2 behind you,"<br>"They're taking the injured to a hospital, but have just taken off, so they won't be far behind," said Alan's voice.  
>"Okay," said Jeff,<br>"Thunderbird 2 to Tracy Island," said Virgil's voice. "We'll be home soon,"

Sometime later the boys were home and they immediately began discussing the rescue. It was a fire at a factory, but had spread to the gas station nearby, obviously a very dangerous situation. "What caused the fire," I said.  
>"Faulty electrical equipment," said Gordon. "Luckily there were no fatalities,"<br>"There were a few injuries though, burns, a few broken limbs," said Virgil.  
>"So you said you've seen terrible things," said Scott. "I bet you haven't seen people die from horrific injuries, what pray tell have you seen,"<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"I've seen people I love get hurt," I said. "When I was six my dad's and I were playing in the park, when a gang approached, they said disgusting things to my dads, and then pushed me to the ground, my daddy punched the man who did it, and then all hell broke loose, they beat my dad's very badly, and no one came to help, I couldn't do anything, but watch, luckily they were okay, but we never went out much after that,"

"Why did they beat your dads up," said Virgil.  
>"For being gay," I said. "It's a much bigger problem than people realise,"<br>"Have you seen your mother die," said Scott.  
>"No," I said softly. "Because I've never had a mother, but I saw both my dad's die,"<br>"How did they die," said Alan.  
>"My daddy was one of the unlucky people who get lung cancer, even though they've never smoked. He survived for six months, it was heartbreaking to watch him become so sick, knowing there was nothing we could do, I held his hand as he lay in his bed at home," I said, I felt a tear fall but didn't care. "He told me he loved me and then he just closed his eyes and never woke up,"<p>

"What about your other dad," said John softly.  
>"It was three weeks after my daddy died," I said. "He slept in the guest room, and drank excessively I came home from school and the house was quiet, I didn't find him downstairs, and so I went up to the study where I found him writing at his desk, I spoke to him, but he wasn't there, he was talking to something that wasn't there and it was then I saw the gun in his hand... he raised it to his head and I tried to stop him... but he pulled the trigger..." I looked up and saw faces filled with sympathy but as I recalled what happened next I felt a wave of nausea, "I'm sorry I...," I got up and ran from the room, I reached my room and reached my bathroom and threw up.<p>

I felt someone holding my hair back, and I sat on the floor when I was done, and started crying. Whoever was in the room pulled me into a hug, I didn't care I just sobbed into their shirt. Sometime later I glanced up and saw that it was Scott who was hugging me. "I'm sorry," I said, "I've ruined your shirt,"  
>"I've got plenty more where that came from," he said. "You okay," he got up and got me a glass of water.<br>"That's the first time I've cried," I said. "It was bound to come out sooner or later,"  
>"How did you find out about us," he said.<p>

"My dad was writing his suicide note and it told me to look in a box under their bed," I said. "It had my birth certificate and my adoption papers, I'd always assumed I was from a surrogate mother, but I found out that she just didn't want me, I asked to meet her and she gave me my proper birth certificate and then left, telling me to never contact her again,"  
>"What a nice woman," he said sarcastically.<br>"Well on the birth certificate was her name and your father's name," I said. "And I guess I was curious,"  
>"I understand," he said. "I guess I owe you an apology,"<br>"No you don't," I said. "I understand completely, you were worried I was a gold digger who would hurt you family and you wanted to protect them, my best friend Noah is exactly the same,"  
>"I still want to say sorry," he said. "And also welcome to the family," <p>


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Really," I said, I smiled a nervous smile, I did want to be a part of this family, I know that sounds crazy after a few days, but I couldn't help but feel the love they have for each other and want to be a part of it.  
>"Well you're not as bad as I thought, and all of us wanted a sister," he said.<br>"Thank you," I said. "It means a lot,"  
>"You know what this means though," said a voice, I looked up and the rest of the boys were also here.<br>"You have to hug," said Gordon. Scott hugged me, and I hugged him a happy smile on my face.  
>"You guys have to join in too," I said.<br>"Rach I like you but...," said Gordon. I did my signature puppy dog look.  
>"Fine," he said, and the six of us hugged.<p>

"Okay," said Gordon, "That's enough, mushy crap for one day," he got swiped on the head by Scott,  
>"Language," he said. "We are in the presence of a girl,"<br>"Oh please," I said. "I've heard much worse than that, on occasions I've said worse than that,"  
>"You don't look the type," said Alan.<br>"My best friend is a guy, who let's just say is a bit of a badass," I said, at their suddenly concerned glances I continued, "He's not that bad, really, he's been through a lot, and acts like the tough guy at school but when we're outside of school he's Noah my best friend,"  
>"I've met Noah," said Jeff suddenly, "He's a nice kid,"<p>

"I think we should meet him," said Scott.  
>"How are we going to do that," said Virgil, "The guy can hardly come here,"<br>"We could talk to him via my computer," I said. "I can set up a video chat,"  
>"That would work," said John. I got out my computer and loaded it up, I thought about what time it was, and emailed Artie since glee practice would soon be starting and Noah wouldn't have his laptop at school, plus Artie was friends with Noah.<br>"Hey Rachel," said Artie, "Hey Artie how are you,"  
>"I'm good," he said. "I'm guessing you want to speak to Puck,"<br>"Yes," I said. "Thanks Artie,"

"Hey Berry," said Noah, he had a smirk on his face. "How's my hot Jewish American Princess,"  
>"Hello Noah," I said rolling my eyes that was currently his nickname for me.<br>"Puck can you give Artie his computer back," said Mr Schue's voice.  
>"No can do Schue, I'm talking to a hot chic," he said. I blushed.<br>"You can do that in your own time," said Mr Schue, "I'm sure Artie doesn't want that kind of stuff on his computer, those girls are dirty little sluts,"  
>"Hi Mr Schue," I said. "And everyone else,"<br>"Rachel," said Mr Schue. "Okay fine, you can talk to Rachel,"

"Just a minute Noah, I'd like an apology from Mr Schuester, I am not nor will I ever be a dirty little slut," I said.

"Fine I apologise Rachel," said Mr Schue, "But it was an easy mistake to make, you know what Puck is like,"  
>"What am I like Schue," said Noah angrily, "You don't know me,"<p>

"Noah ignore him he's being an ass," I said.

"Rachel you can't call me that," said Mr Schuester.  
>"She can call you what she likes," said Noah. "She's not in school at the moment, but fuck this I'm going home, we can talk properly then Rach,"<br>"Puck sit down," said Mr Schuester. "I haven't dismissed you,"

"So how are you doing Berry," said Noah loudly so as to ignore Mr Schue while he was there.  
>"I'm good, um I have some people who wanted to meet you," I said.<br>"Okay," he said. "Is this gonna be like meet the parents,"  
>"More like brothers," said Alan.<br>"Are you guys treating Rach okay," said Noah.  
>"We are," said Gordon. "Just making sure she has good friends which I can see she has, that guy is an ass,"<p>

"Gordon," said Jeff. "Mind you language,"  
>"We've been friends since we met at JCC when we were about four," said Noah. "I know her, she knows me, some people don't understand that,"<p>

"Okay guys," said Mr Schue, "Rachel I guess this includes you too. We're going to be competing next year, Figgins has finally given us the money in order to do that. So we need to start planning,"  
>"When is Sectionals," I said.<br>"November," said Mr Schue, "Regionals is February, and Nationals is in June as you know,"  
>"So are there any themes they've requested this year," I said.<br>"We have to do a duet, a ballad and a group number," said Mr Schue. "Now I have some sheet music, here, I can email you some copies Rachel and I want you all to pick which ones we should use, and then we'll see about the auditions for solos etc,"

"Okay," I said. "Make sure you do that Mr Schue, I'm gonna, go, Noah I'll speak to you later, give my love to Sarah and your mom and try not to hit anyone,"

"I won't," said Noah. "Call me anytime you need to talk okay,"  
>"That goes for you too," I said. We disconnected and I sighed, I missed Noah.<br>"He seems okay," said Scott. "It would be nice to meet him face to face,"  
>"Yeah," I said.<br>"Why was that guy like that," said Alan, "Reminds me of my math teacher she was a right...," he paused as Jeff raised his eyebrows,

"A witch, beginning with b," I said, "And in answer to your question, Noah is a very complex person, I'm one of the three people allowed to call him Noah. Everyone else calls him Puck, it's his defence mechanism, he's been hurt so much in the past, he acts tough to ensure it won't happen again, but he's a really good friend," I said. "And he loves his family, people just don't see that,"

"Well we still have to meet him properly," said Scott, "It's our role as big brothers,

"I know, and he'll want to meet you too, to ensure you're looking after me," I said. "So what are we going to do now," 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"We could play football on the beach," said Alan,  
>"Good idea," I said. "How shall we have the teams," We split them the way we did the last time,<br>"Now Rach, are you sure you know how to play," said Gordon.  
>"Noah taught me," I said. "He also plays on the school team,"<br>"Is Noah your only friend," said Alan.  
>"My only true friend," I said. "I'm not popular at all,"<br>"What about your glee club," he said.  
>"Well they're only friends when they feel like it," I said. "Sometimes they like me, but most of the time they don't, anyway let's play some ball,"<p>

We played for a few hours or so, but in the end it turned into a game of chasing the person with the ball. It was so much fun, but we were all covered in sand when we'd finished. "What on earth," said Lady Penelope laughing at the state of us, as we walked back into the villa. "You look like you've had fun,"  
>"It was so much fun," I said.<br>"Lunch is almost ready, you should get cleaned up," she said. We did and then ate lunch, which was much more enjoyable as I wasn't receiving anymore glares. That was how we spent the next few days in between rescue missions having fun, talking, I was having an amazing, time, I didn't think I'd ever want to leave, at least not on a permanent basis, but I didn't know how to bring it up. I decided to just enjoy every minute I had with them.

I was up late one night, I couldn't sleep so I got up and decided to get a drink. I saw John's room was open and he was busy with a telescope. "Hey Rach," he said.  
>"How did you know it was me," I said.<br>"You have the softest footsteps," he said.  
>"Oh," I said. "So you like the stars,"<br>"Yeah," he said.  
>"I do too," I said. "Me and my dads would sit out in the garden and just watch them,"<br>"They sound like great guys," he said.  
>"They were," I said. "You'd have liked them,"<br>"You want to have a look," he said.

"Are you sure," I said.  
>"Come on," he said. I looked into the telescope and gasped, there were so many stars.<br>"They're beautiful," I said. "I have no idea what they're called though," we spent the next few hours talking about the stars, John pointing them out to me. It was fascinating.  
>"You must like that part of being in Thunderbird 5," I said.<br>"It makes it more bearable," he said. "It gets really lonely up there though,"  
>"I bet it does," I said. "I'd love to see it though,"<br>"Maybe when I go back up, you could come with me," he said.  
>"That would be amazing, but will...," I paused,<br>"You don't have to say dad yet Rach," said John. "We all understand how that side of things is confusing for you, we just want you to feel comfortable,"

"I am," I said. "I haven't been this happy for a long time, even when my dads were alive, I always felt like something was missing,"  
>"Like a mom," he said.<br>"Yes," I said. "I loved my dads but I wished I'd had a mom too, I'm sorry I must sound so selfish,"  
>"No," said another voice, Alan came into the room. "I understand, I have very vague memories of our mom,"<br>"What are you doing up," said John.  
>"I could say the same about you two," he said. "And I'm not the only one," the others came into the room too. <p>


End file.
